My Everything
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Sequel to 'Mistake'. She's everything to him. Despite the fault that sets them apart, he still sees her as someone no lesser than a friend and sometimes more than who she really is. All because he can't let go of her. ShikaInoKank requested song fic.


**Here's one of Swords and Bandages' requests and there's more to come! This time, the song is 'Let Go' by Ne-Yo. I don't have to retell how I haven't heard of the song before and how I loved it in no time and how I'm gonna download it… again. The song's chorus is my fave, just so you guys know for no reason. x)**

**This song fic is going to serve as the sequel to 'Mistake'. So, I suggest you guys read that first but it's also okay if you don't since things won't get that complicated, anyway. Ah, it's good to be back to doing TemShikaIno's and TemShikaInoKank's. Rather long love triangle (more like polygon) but hey, it works, right? This is a little shorter so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weather isn't agreeing with me today.

Cold, dark, dismal, gloomy, humid… Why can't it just be like that, even for just a few hours? But, here I am, walking down Konoha on a cloudless, warm and rather spunky and equally sunny day. This isn't what I had in mind.

I'm not really a morning person. Usually, I'd even wake up rather late. I'd have an alarm clock placed at my bedside if I wasn't too lazy to buy one. Lots of people keep telling me mornings are refreshing and rejuvenating…

Well, what a morning this is, then. Good Morning, Ino.

A few weeks ago, she and I broke up because of me. Yeah, me. I admit that. We have reasons and I don't think just anyone can know. Ino respects that, too, since she tells everyone she broke up with me because I wasn't good enough and just that. So, she's right. I wasn't good enough.

And ever since then, I've started my mornings in multiple ways. The other day, I looked for her beside me. Then, I realized that she's been gone for some time now. Once, I woke up fuming. For five straight days, I've been waking up with tears in my eyes. This morning, I just broke down…

But every morning, I greet her silently, hoping she'd feel it. I just hope.

_I know its past tense  
Its been a minute since  
We were a couple  
And, walking and holding hands  
Kisses and I love yous  
Doing what lovers do  
Baby  
But baby that was then_

Like always, I'd walk through the long way to work so I can get a chance to walk past the Yamanaka Flower to just get a glimpse of Ino, standing behind the counter. She'd either be sulking, still sobbing or eyeing me angrily. Or all three. I doesn't really matter which she does when. I do the same thing.

But sitting around, depressed, isn't like her or me. I expected more from myself, actually. I thought I'd still be apologizing, unwilling to just give up then and there. But… I gave up. I don't know if it was because it was the right thing to do or if it was because it's obviously totally hopeless.

Still, I can't help but be proud of Ino. She didn't wither because of what I've done. She didn't go berserk or threaten to kill me like how she did so to her exes. Instead, she tries to move on. I just wish her the best and maybe she _will _be able to do so.

As for me, I can't help but wish she was back. I still wonder if she ever thinks of coming back, but knowing Ino, she wouldn't even reconsider it. I think I'm the only fool when it comes to the two of us. Hm, and I'm still the brains of Team Ten after this?

Hear me, World: The brains of Team Ten is an idiot.

I've told Choji, and only him, of what happened between Ino and me. If I didn't, he'd find out from someone else. If that happens, then someone outside of the circle could've figured it out. I don't have to wait for that. All the comfort and advice he could give me was this phrase:

_Cause now we don't  
Talk no more  
You gotta a new man  
And, it shouldn't bother me  
But girl its driving me, crazy  
And everybody says  
Boy why don't you just leave it alone  
But I don't think I can  
_

Let it go.

Easier said than done.

Does he think that it's that simple? What does he know? He never had a girlfriend. I think the only thing he has ever needed to let go is his eating habits. And he hasn't even succeeded. So what more from me?

The Yamanaka Flower is several steps away and since that was the case, my paces automatically quickened. I don't know why I do this. By doing so, I take the longer way to the Academy, which is troublesome enough. I could end up late or worn out from walking around the village, but I still do it.

And as I passed by the glass shop windows, I glance at the inside from the corner of my eye. Amid the daises, daffodils, roses, tulips and chrysanthemums, I saw her. Nowadays, she wears a scowl, one that was a result of what I did to break her heart. That welcoming smile of hers still hasn't returned. But I'm in no position to speak. I haven't smiled in a while, too.

Even with that depressed frown on, she's still so flawless. It's like she has this charm that works day and night, sad or happy, rain or shine, 24/7. And despite the fact that I knew she abhors me till this day, I can't help but fall for her even more.

_  
I sit up all night  
Thinkin' bout ya  
And know it ain't right, baby  
But I don't  
I don't think, don't think that I  
That I can let go (Don't think I can let you know)  
_

You can't blame a guy for dwelling into the past. I don't even want to consider her as _just _my past. Okay, so she was my friend, teammate and girlfriend in the past. But I wish that she'd still be all that in the present and miraculously, maybe it'll still be that way in the future.

She'd be my past, present and future. My everything.

"Are you going to buy something?"

I snapped out of my contemplation and muttered a surprised "Huh?" as I sharply turned my gaze to the front. I found myself staring back at her azure eyes. Those eyes I've been dreaming of for so many nights. Is this real?

Yeah, it is.

"I said: are you going to buy something?" She repeated, giving me a glare that brought the chills down the spine. Even so, her little pout made her keep that look of hers adorable. Her hands were on her hips and as her forehead wrinkled, I looked around and discovered that I entered the flower shop absent-mindedly.

"N-No." I mumbled, trying to stop my gaze from meeting hers. It's awkward, really. She feels so near… So… close. But she's almost a yard away, behind the counter. The illusions won't stop invading my mind, eh?

Ino heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. She watched me walk about inside the shop, examining every flower inside. Everything, every petal and scent, reminds me of her. The violets were her favorites third to the Wolf bane. Sunflowers had bright petals, making me feel her warmth against me. But, honestly, nothing beats her genuine smile.

Look at me, twirling this little rose bud. Ino and I, together, formed a rose bud. I'm the flawed, imperfect and quite unappealing stem with the offensive stems that hurt so many people, including her… and myself. But she'd be the glorious crown of red velvet on the top, my crowning glory. I just had to break her with my thorns…

Heh, love always makes me suddenly talk like Shakespeare back from the dead minus the amazing and graceful poetry.

_  
I'm holdin' on to hope  
I know its a foolish thought  
Think that someday she might come back  
Wish on it all the time  
Knowin' it never may happen  
But see I'm not a fool_

"You gonna buy that?" Ino snapped at me, pointing at the rose bud I held in my hands. Pissing Ino off enough to get her to do the cold shoulder is a great regret. All I could do was nod and make my way to the counter to pay for the bud. This is troublesome. A few bucks out of my wallet senselessly means no lunch for today.

I watched her take the rose bud carefully and prune the thorns. From what I see in her expression, it's as if she liked it better if the rose bud had thorns. It's either she was feeling sorry for the bud or maybe she was silently complaining that she had to do the task. Either way, she went on pruning until each thorn was gone.

She wrapped it in clear plastic and fastened it firmly. As I handed the payment, she avoided my gaze as if she was thinking, "How dare he show his face around here." But maybe she's also thinking, "Him. It's kinda… nice to see him." Is it me or is she thinking of both phrases at the same time? Maybe it's me, assuming again and being delusional again.

All I've ever done is hope. And I guess it's all I can do now.

_Cause no we don't  
Talk no more  
You gotta new man  
But, I'm gonna keep it safe  
I've got the patience  
That some lack...  
But everybody says  
Boy why don't you just leave it alone  
But I don't think I can_

"I hope she'll like that. You picked a pretty one." She muttered, taking the chance out of the register. What was she talking about? Did she mean the rose bud? Was she concluding that I already had another girl to give flowers to? Hell, that's not anytime soon.

I chuckled uneasily and explained, "Uh, this isn't going to anyone else's hands. I'm… keeping it for the sake of doing so. You know, since…" I stopped and she looked up for a second to wait for me to continue. She laid the coins on my open palm, making our skin brush against the other for a brisk moment.

"…since I've got no one to give roses now. It's not illegal to keep roses to oneself, right?" I finished my sentence. It sounded like something fresh out of a cliché romance, I know, then I must be living in one.

She nodded and raised her brows in acknowledgement. And there, my cue was to leave the store. But, I hesitated. I couldn't help but ask this one question, "Do you have anyone new?" I wanted to hold my tongue and pretend that never came out of my mouth.

Once again, she passively muttered back, "Yes, but Kankuro can't be here in Konoha everyday. He has business in Sunagakure." Ah, so Kankuro's the new guy. I see. Then, she eyed me angrily and went on, "I'm sure you know how it feels like to have your boo so far from you. After all, Temari's not always in Konoha, too… right?"

If, earlier, I've been asking myself if she still hasn't forgiven me, then that statement of hers has answered my question. And there, like I was supposed to, I left the shop after one last hidden grin at her and an even heavier heart.

"Ow."

A sharp pain struck my thumb and when I went to check what it was, I found a tiny yet painful blister down my thumb. A blot of blood poked itself out of the wound and I found out that there was one thorn on the stem that Ino failed to prune.

It was pretty small, but it must've been the sharpest. Either Ino missed it or she left it there on purpose. But, it something occurred to me: The little thorn is like a small fault. Despite its size, it can conflict damage no matter what if you're not careful… and the rose head can't do anything about it.

Hm. We are still like a rose bud, after all.

_I don't think I can let you go  
I can't let you go  
No...  
I don't think that I can let you go  
Let go...  
And everybody says...  
And I don't think I can..._

"Shikamaru-sensei!"

I heard one of my students call my name as he fervently raised his hand. I'm not really in the mood to be attentive right now to the lecture I'm giving and I think my mind's been drifting away, past the Academy walls, past everything… to Ino in the little flower shop…

"Yes, do you have a question about the subject?" I muttered, eyeing my student with a rather weary look. I don't mean to, but I'm sure I don't exactly look like a great sensei right now. If Asuma-sensei saw me now, I'd be scolded for not being an approachable and friendly sensei.

The kid stood from his seat and exclaimed, pointing out to the teacher's table, "Is that a rose bud for Ino-chan?" The other students reacted, too. The girls started squealing, saying how romantic it is. Some guys mimicked puke sounds. But, me? I just stared back at him and simply replied, "No. It's not."

Troublesome feeling, this love. It gets many different reactions from different people. Hopeless romantics live for it. Heartbroken people try to erase it from their hearts completely. The young search for it. The elderly have experienced it. Flirts play around with it and fools fall too much…

So I guess that leaves me. To me, Ino is love. Ino is still everything to me. So, love is everything to me.

I used to be a hopeless romantic. I'm now heartbroken, too. I wouldn't say I'm young but I wouldn't say I'm old. I'm not a flirt, but I'm no fool either…

Let's say I'm somewhere in between. I'll take the spot as the person who won't forget a girl and still considers her as his everything.

_But I don't  
I don't think, don't think that I  
That I can let go_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I didn't put my all in this, I admit it, and I apologize for that. I'm also sorry that this is too short. I've got a lot in my plate, including upcoming school stuff. So, please tell me what you think through a review. That would be very much appreciated. **_  
_


End file.
